Gultyrr
Character Info Gultyrr is played by Teron and was a Mercenary, now a Chelian immigrant who serves aboard the Tei'kaliath airship.. He is mated to Wei'rune and a members of the Zerr'andaes Family. Physical Description A slightly muscular build male with shoulder-length light grey hair which is tied to a ponytail and light blue eyes. He wears a grey, armless shirt, a piece of white cloth around his right arm, a piece of orange cloth around his left arm, a white cloth belt, black pants and black boots which all obviously have seen better times. Appearances Path to Power 1 *N/A Path to Power 2 *N/A Path to Power 3 * Advices Made by this Clan Member: Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Gultyrr was born as the son of two traveling merchants, a young, optimistic and rather kind hearted drowolath merchant from Chel who had the tendency to explore every known city and possibility to make money and a former drowussu slave from Nuqrah'shareh his father bought/freed from a relatively wealthy local trader who was treating her very badly when he visited the city. The first thirteen years of his life Gultyrr spent with his parents, traveling from city to city and a few places of the overworld with them. That is... until his father messed up a trade he invested way to much in and lost a large amount of his money. He handed Gultyrr over to his brother (Gultyrr's uncle) who was a member of a small mercenary band in Chel and asked him to take care of him for a while, commenting something along the lines that he planed to undertake a quite long, risky but more lucrative travel than usual to compensate for the money he lost and that he didn't want to take Gultyrr with him during that travel. Unfortunately neither Gultyrrs father nor his mother returned after several months which lead his uncle to gloomily declare that they probably ran into more trouble than they could handle and died (he was right). Seeing that he had no other living family other than his uncle (who promised to take care of him for as long as he stays, fact was that he was more than happy to have his only relative around) and he was only thirteen years old he was forced to stay with his uncle and the mercenaries. Despite his uncles best efforts his time with the mercenaries was miserable. The only one who considered to properly train him was his uncle (who really did train him as good as he could), several disliked him for being a Halfblood, several others didn't treat him well in general, nearly nobody took him ever serious and his uncle ended up regularly beating up several other mercenaries in an attempt to shut them up when they were once again mistreating Gultyrr. In fact the whole band was at times split up between Gultyrrs uncle and his uncles friends and the mercenaries who didn't like Gultyrr. Not to forget that Gultyrr hated the hard life and when he finally was old enough to fight he regularly suffered from nearly crippling fear for his life and a rebelling conscience any time he killed others. After the first several years of fighting he was already extremely messed up. During his fights his survival instinct guided him (or rather simply took over, which means that he had a tendency to go berserk) and outside of battles he passed most of his time with training, trying to find ways to cripple or kill others as fast as possible, developing a unsettling kind of sadism, drinking ridiculous amounts of alcohol of any kind to drown the last remains of his conscience (which used up nearly his complete wage), and taking care of his wounds and bruises. He even barely talked to anybody anymore which only excluded his uncle and a few friends of his uncle. The only reasons why he stayed were the fact that fighting was the only thing he had any experience in and he was convinced that he couldn't simply leave after all the time his uncle invested into training and protecting him. And it got even worse the more time passed, the more battles he participated in and the longer he managed to stay alive. Things got even worse when he was a little over sixty years old, because his mercenary band finally ran out of luck. During their latest job for a small clan they ended up facing another mercenary group which was a lot more skilled and also better armed. The fight was a "nearly" one sided slaughter, most of Guls mercenary band was killed pretty fast, several others fled the moment things started to look grim and Gul and his uncle only survived a little longer because they both stuck together and fought as a team, watching each others back. Despite everything they both were no match for their enemies which lead to his uncle to demand from Gultyrr that he escapes while he buys him a little more time and that he promises to get a better job and life if he manages to escape or otherwise he would rise from the grave to personally beat some sense into him. After his escape Gultyrr meet up with the few survivors of the band who didn't simply disappear and planned to discuss with them what they should do now, but instead everything ended up in a heated argument about how to split up the money and gear they still had before parting ways. Unfortunately not a single survivor who was there was one of his uncles friends with the result that some were starting to insult Gultyrr and his now (most probably) deceased uncle and doubting their performance during the last battle in an attempt to justify that Gultyrr gets nothing. Having the worst day in his life Gul snapped, rammed a dagger into the throat of the last one who spoke, went berserk and proceeded to slaughter everyone else in a brutal manner which ended his time as a mercenary in a quite spectacular way. The following years he spent his time doing various not very well paid jobs (which he never kept for long due to his lack of experience in any field) in an attempt to earn enough money to not starve and finance his drinking habit which got even worse after what happened. His luck finally improved nearly over twenty years later when he was for once sober and clear enough in the head to hear about a colony on the surface while lurking through Chel. Deciding that going there can't be any worse than being stuck in Chel he joined the first best caravan which headed there and traveled there. He immediately liked Ama'varde for its peace and relative quiet and decided to stay there (which he still doesn't regret now that Chel finally turned into a total hellhole). During the last six years he served as a Tei'kaliath warrior his psyche recovered a little because he was not forced the expect his untimely demise the very next moment all the time like it was normal for him during his time as a mercenary, he didn't had to worry about food, nobody cared that he is a halfblood and nearly every clan member was friendly towards him. In fact, his general aggressiveness and suspiciousness towards others reduced themselves a little. He even managed to get his drinking habit under control... at least more or less. But despite anything he is still extremely traumatized and prone to freak outs if threatened or angered to much. Character Gallery Category:Player Characters